


הכול בגלל המלחמה

by MysterySpot (MysterySpotMoon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysterySpotMoon/pseuds/MysterySpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>הכול בגלל המלחמה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	הכול בגלל המלחמה

**Author's Note:**

> הארי פוטר לא שלי וחבל. פורסם במקור בבלוג שלי בתפוז אנשים, לפני ~הרבה~ זמן. מקווה שתהנו ואם כן תשאירו הודעה או קודו או משהו, תמיד כיף לפגוש ישראלים/דוברי עברית בפאנדום! D:

כשהם שבים מהמלחמה והוא מציע לה לצאת איתו, כולם קופצים מיד ואומרים לה להגיד לא, כי הוא בוודאי השתגע.

בגלל המלחמה.

אבל ג`יני רק אומרת שמה שהיה -היה, ומה שיהיה -יהיה, כי במילא מייקל כבר לא שלה, ולא יהיה, ורק מחייכת ומתאפרת לקראת הדייט הקרוב שלהם.

והם יושבים, וצוחקים, ומחייכים, ומעמידים פנים, מסתדרים יחדיו אך כלל לא מסוגלים להסיר את המסכות לחלוטין.

בגלל המלחמה.

כשהם יוצאים לעוד דייטים, והוא פונה אליה ומציע לה לגור איתו, כולם קופצים מיד ואומרים לה שזה הזמן להתחרט על הכול. עכשיו.

הכול בגלל המלחמה.

אבל ג`יני רק אומרת שמה שהיה -היה, ומה שיהיה -יהיה, ואורזת מזוודת טלאים ישנה, כי במילא דין כבר לא יהיה שלה, ולא יהיה, והיא רק מחייכת והולכת מבית זיכרונות הילדות שלה.

והם קמים בבוקר, שותים קפה ומתנשקים, מסירים עוד קליפת מסכות, אותן המסכות שלבשו.

בגלל המלחמה.

כשהם שבים לצאת לעוד ועוד דייטים, ממשיכים להתנשק ולהתחבק, והוא כורע על ברכיו ומציע לה נישואין, כולם קופצים מיד ואומרים לה לקטוע את השיגעון המטורף הזה עכשיו.

ושהכול בגלל המלחמה.

אבל ג`יני רק אומרת שמה שהיה -היה, ומה שיהיה -יהיה, כי במילא הארי כבר לא שלה, ולא יהיה, ורק משחקת עם הטבעת שעל אצבעה.

וזה בגלל המלחמה.

כשהוא מבשר לה שדראקו מאלפוי מת, ולא יהיו לה שלושה ילדים, שניים בלונדיני ואחד ג`ינג`י, שישחקו ביחד בחצר, ג`יני רק לוחשת שמה שהיה -היה, ומה שיהיה -יהיה, ובמילא כל הטוב הזה לא הגיע לה.

והכול בגלל המלחמה.

אז היא לובשת בגד פשוט, ומתקרבת אל ההר, חושבת שאולי הייתה צריכה לקטוע את כל השיגעון הזה בהתחלה, כדי שלא תשתגע בעצמה.

ג`יני חושבת שהכול בגלל המלחמה וקופצת.

כי גם ככה הכול בגלל המלחמה.


End file.
